A mother and her son
by Stripes93
Summary: She was the smartest person he knew. She taught him everything and he hoped she would always be there. Sadly, that was not the case. *Oneshot*


_Two figures laid under the stars, one of a woman and the other a young boy no older than six, heads touching as they stared at the sky. The lady pointed upward, naming constellations to her son. "And do you know what that one is, Heracles?" she asked. The young boy shut his green eyes tightly, trying to recall what that star pattern was._

"_Orion?" He asked timidly. The woman smiled at him and pushed her brown hair out of her eyes, the color of beautiful the Mediterranean Sea._

"_Correct. You are such a smart boy, Heracles." She said rolling onto her stomach before tickling the small boy. He burst out in giggles, holding his side while simultaneously trying to bat away his mothers hands. "Who's the smartest child I know?" she asked, pulling him into her._

"_I am!" Heracles answered with a wide smile. "Only because you made me smart." he added. His mother was the smartest person he knew. She taught him everything. Not only about the constellations but about the world. The animals that swam in the ocean, the Gods that watched on Olympus, how to read and write, he even spoke a few different languages. It was all thanks to the beautiful woman he called mom. He couldn't image a life with out her. "I love you," he said, receiving a kiss on the forehead._

"_And I love you too, my little olive." She responded then smiled as the young boy yawned. "I think it's time for bed," she said, picking him before standing._

"_I'm not tired. I wanna keep naming the stars," Heracles protested then rubbed his eyes as he yawned again. Wrapping his arms around his mother he let her carry him away to their home and lay him in bed._

"_If you don't go to sleep, young Heracles, you'll always be tired when your older." The woman told him, handing him a cat doll she had made long ago._

"_Okay. But...tell me a story first." Heracles said, yawning again and closed his eyes while his mother gently stroked his soft hair._

"_Alright. Once there was a young boy who was very small but very smart." She started._

"_Like me," Heracles added sleepily._

"_Yes, just like you. Everyday he would go out exploring, telling his mother that he would dig in the ground and bring back something for her everyday. And everyday he went and everyday he came back with something new just as he had promised. He would give his mother all the things he had found, from gold to beautiful sea shells. Sometimes he would make them into jewelry for her or embroider them into her clothing. He loved his mother very much and would shower her with gifts galore. As the days went by the young boy grew into a handsome young man. One day he went out with his shovel in hand as always, determined to bring back something special for his mother that day. He picked his way through the beach and found something he knew she would like. A beautiful black and purple pearl, one like he had never seen before. He ran back home as fast as he could, pearl in hand, a smile on his face. A sad fate would befall him though, for when he got back home. His mother was no where to be seen. He searched for her day after day but he knew she was gone. He never did stop digging. He continued to find things and would put them into piles, waiting for the day his mother would return. Sadly, she never did." The woman sighed and kissed her son on the head, standing up gently. "Good night, my little Heracles. One day you shall become big and strong. And one day...I shall no longer be here with you."_

Heracles awoke to the bright sun and the sound of purring as always. Sitting up, he glanced around his mother's ruins where he had decided to take his nap. Standing up, he grabbed his shovel and stretched. His excavating was done for the day, it was time to go home. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his little trinket that he carried with him everywhere. A small black and purple pearl that he had found long ago. It reminded him of someone very special and a beautiful story he had once heard.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope this doesn't confuse anyone. The italics are sort of like a dream or the past-which ever you feel comfortable with. I got this idea a little earlier and decided to share it with you. I've been reading a few Greece fics and thought 'You know, what was Ancient Greece like?' and this story came to be. I hope you like and reviews would be appreciated. Thank you and have a nice day. ~Ciao. Love Stripes_


End file.
